I Think I Love You
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Blaine is confused about his feelings for Kurt, so he is confiding in Wes through text...when he texts the wrong person.Minor language


A/N: So, I kind of can't sleep. And I have class early tomorrow and all of this stuff, but Klaine is puking their gorgeous love all over my thoughts, and I can't sleep. So I'm going to write a little Klaine fluff to ease my conscience and then I am going to bed dreaming of klainebows and Klainicorns. Oh, and I probably won't edit this because quite frankly I don't feel like it, so enjoy ! :) oh, and I would like to let you know that the different font styles represent different people.

Regular- Narration, or quotations.

_Italicized- Texts from Blaine_

**Bold- Texts From Wes**

_**Bold italicized- Texts from Kurt**_

_**Underline Bold italicized- Thoughts of Blaine**_

Blaine was getting everything off his chest. He didn't know what to do. He loved Kurt, but he didn't want to risk their friendship by professing his love, only to have it unrequited. The only thing that would come of that would be a heartbreak and a lost friendship.

_Wes, I don't know what to do! I can't stop thinking about him- Blaine_

**I'm telling you Blaine, tell him how you feel- Wes**

_But what if he doesn't like me back and then I lose this amazing friendship we have? – Blaine_

**Kurt isn't the kind of person that would do that Blaine. Even if he doesn't like you back, he'll still be your friend. He TOLD you that you are the first other gay man he's ever met before and his relationship with you is something special.- Wes**

_You really think he would stay with me if he didn't like me?- Blaine_

**Yes Blaine, I do. -Wes**

_I still don't know what to do; I have all these feelings about him. – Blaine_

While waiting for a reply from Wes, Blaine received a new message

_**Hey Blaine(: - Kurt**_

_ Hi Kurt!- What's up?_

**Okay Blaine, if you have all of these feelings tell me all of them. Maybe if you talk about them you'll sort them out in your head- Wes**

_**Not much, kind of bored. Wanted to text with my best friend (; ..how about you? – Kurt**_

_Wes, you are a genius! Well, I think Kurt is the most beautiful boy I have ever met. Perfection is unobtainable, but Kurt is the definition of flawless. You know his eyes like… change color? I can't seem to find which one I like best, but that just gives me an excuse to look at his eyes more. His hair is absolutely stunning; the color, the style, I have to stop myself from drooling every time I see it. But it's not his beauty that has stirred all of these emotions. Kurt is just so…. Kurt. When it's just us hanging out, we go so good together. We could talk for hours and hours about the latest issue of Vogue, or how hot Johnny Depp is, or playfully debate over music or watch and sing along to musicals! When I'm with him I feel safe and for the first time in my life, I feel genuinely happy. – Blaine_

Blaine laid on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking of Kurt. Neither Wes or Kurt had texted him back. Wes was a fast texter, and Blaine started to get suspicious, when those were killed by the buzz of his phone.

One New Message: Kurt Hummel

_**Uhm…. Blaine…. I think you sent me the wrong text.- Kurt**_

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and ex-ed out Kurt's text. He scrolled to him inbox to look at his messages from Wes. He opened his conversation to see his feelings of Kurt were never sent to Wes. _**OH SHIT.**_Blaine frantically opened up his conversation with Kurt to see his big long confession of feelings was indeed sent to Kurt and not to Wes.

_I am meeting you over in your dorm now. We need to talk- Blaine_

Blaine threw his phone down on his bed and ran out the door of his room. He practically sprinted down the hallway to Kurt's room. He straightened his blazer out and then knocked on the door.

Seconds later, the door swung right open and revealed a blushing Kurt. "Come in" he mumbled

Blaine walked in the room and slammed the door behind him. Kurt flopped down on his bed while Blaine just stared at him in disbelief.

"I got your text." Kurt said quietly. He blushed

"Kurt, I am so sorry. I am so so so so sorry. I was texting Wes. I was telling him about all these things that I was feeling and I just didn't know how to work them out. I have never felt like this before about anybody. So Wes told me that I should text him with all of my feelings because he said if I voiced them out loud I might be able to clear my head and figure out what all these feelings were. You had texted me while I was texting Wes, and I had opened a message from you right before I was about to type what I said to Wes. I guess I must have typed it to you instead. Kurt, I am so sorry you had to find out this way. I didn't even want to tell you yet because I hadn't figured this out yet…. But Wes was right. Voicing out my feelings made me realize that I have fallen for you. Granted I must've landed on my face with this now, but I know I have fallen. And I know I have feelings for you. But Kurt, i don't want to lose what we already have; having a friendship with you is the best thing I have ever had and I don't know what I would do if I lost that."

Kurt was staring a hole through Blaine.

"Did you really mean it?" Kurt asked, staring at his feet

"What?"

"Did you really mean what you said? That you are in love with my eyes and my hair and my personality?" Kurt asked, now looking at Blaine with wet eyes.

"Yes Kurt, of course I meant it! Why would you ask such a thing?" Blaine asked

Kurt was now full out crying. Blaine was stunned, he had no idea why Kurt was crying. He didn't want to make Kurt cry. He never wanted to hurt Kurt. Blaine sat down next to Kurt and took him in for a hug. Kurt nestled his face into Blaine's shoulder and sobbed. Blaine's heart broke with each sob.

"Kurt, why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Blaine asked, his tone filled with hurt and worry

"I-I don't know." Kurt stuttered "It's just. A-At McKinley. T-They told me I was a f-fag. I would die a-alone, that nobody would ever l-like me. T-they told me I couldn't h-have a happy ending" Kurt sobbed

Blaine tightened the embrace he held around Kurt and rubbed small circles on his back, until realizing Kurt.

"Kurt, I want you to listen to me. I meant every word in that text. I meant what I said, and I still do. Those people at McKinley? They don't mean anything. They don't know anything. You are always so used to being told 'no' Kurt. You're always told you can't have a happy. And then others standby, watching you get hurt saying that' oh, well your gay. Your life is just going to suck.' Well that's not the case Kurt. I want you to know that I am NEVER going to tell you no like they did. Kurt, you changed my life. From the moment I met you , I knew you were special. That you were someone I would need to be near. You are the single most beautiful, compassionate, loving person I have ever met and you don't deserve to be told no. You deserve everything Kurt." Blaine spoke. He kept firm eye contact with Kurt's beautiful eyes the entire time, hoping that his look would just automatically wipe the tears away. He knew better though.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered

"Yes Kurt?"

"I think love you" Kurt said. I looked up at him to see he was looking right at me.

"I think love you too, Kurt. And I'm going to be honest, I really want to kiss you right now."

"You can kiss me if you'd like." Kurt whispered

I looked at Kurt's eyes which granted me the permission I already knew I had. He had just told me after all. I leaned in slowly, and pressed my lips gently on Kurt's. They moved together in perfect syncopation until Kurt broke away from the kiss. He still had tears in his eyes, but he was smiling.

"How did I ever meet someone so perfect?" Kurt asked

"I ask myself the same thing every day." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand. They both stood up and hugged.

When they pulled back from the hug, Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Wanna go to the Lima Bean?" Blaine questioned

"I thought you'd never ask." Kurt said with a wink.


End file.
